There is an operation management system having a data recorder that records measured data of the behavior of vehicles and other mobile objects and a behavior analyzer that performs analysis of the measured data recorded on the data recorder. In such an operation management system, the data recorder, which detects measured data of behavior of vehicles and records data, is also referred to as a safety recorder and comprises a sensor section including an angular velocity meter, an accelerometer, a GPS (Global Positioning System) receiver, and a recorder section for recording measured data detected by the sensor section. Measured data specifically includes angular velocity data including at least data on roll, pitch, and yaw, and acceleration data of any one of first to three dimensions, GPS data indicative of latitude, longitude, velocity and direction.
Measured data recorded on the recorder is collected and analyzed by a behavior analyzer. The behavior analyzer can be implemented by a computer. In the behavior analyzer, among measured data, turn angular velocity is obtained from angular velocity data, start acceleration and brake acceleration are obtained from acceleration data, and a current position of vehicle, time, and driving velocity are obtained from GPS data.
In conventional systems, one data recorder is fixed to a target vehicle. Also, measured data is recorded regardless of who is a driver. In the case of an occurrence of an accident, the conventional data recorder analyzes the behavior of the vehicle ex post facto to investigate the cause of the accident. This extremely restricts the range of use of such systems and causes difficulty in the widespread use of such systems by ordinary drivers.
In conventional, all measured data generated in the behavior of vehicle is recorded. For this reason, the data recorder is required to reserve enormously large area for recording within a given time period in order to repeat the recording. The analyzer is required to execute heavy processing in order to discriminate measured data recorded.
Moreover, in the conventional operation management system, there is no viewpoint in which the driver's tendency in the operation is grasped to generate information for preventing occurrence of accidents.
For example, in the case of automobiles, about 70 percent of the traffic accidents occur at locations such as an intersection and like where the complex operations are required to the drivers. At such a location, as a driving operation, the operation of steering wheel is required in addition to the operations of accelerator and brake. In conventional, there have not been made sufficient schemes to increase recognition of danger with respect to the driving operation at the locations where the incidence of traffic accidents is high.